Early Worry
by GhostAnn
Summary: Danny's sister Jazz is going to collage... Danny doesn't want to say good bye... No pairings its a friends supporting friends story.


**_Hay! _**

**_I know another story... but this is only a short one chapter one again, I'm still working on Surviving the Titans, although I feel like its falling down a bottomless pit of "This story is only going to get worse!" Also on my to do list, and actually going farley well all considering, is my Baby Phantoms story... though I may change the title... Well contrary to popular belief fan fiction writers do have lives and that's kind of what brought this up... life's been crazy these past few... months for me, especially this resent week... but any way here's the story and please enjoy!_**

--------------------------------------

Danny woke to the sound of talking, he didn't need to look at the clock, he had an idea of the time. Standing he made his way to the door, ignoring the dizziness caused by how tired he was, he opened it quickly and silently. He smiled at his achievement and walked slowly down the hall where he found his sisters back turned to him. She was talking to his mother and he was to tired to catch any of the conversation. He blinked wobbling from exoshion, '_should I walk up to her and say hi?_' he wondered. He shook the idea to tired to even consider speech, then he smiled, '_it will scare 'um if I just stand her and she turns..._' he saw by his sisters movements and the tone of there voices that they were about to leave the bathroom. '_if I make a face_.' Lazily Danny lifted his hands up by his head and stuck out his tong, he was to tired to do any more...

"Ahhh! Danny!" Jazz scram when she turned around, and Danny smiled in triumph. Jazz hugged him. "You scared me! That was mean! Mom! Danny was making a face at me, like this!" Jazz lifted her hands an spread out her hands doing an odd thing with her face.

'_were my eyes doing that?_' Danny wondered sleepily.

Maddie laughed, "Really?"

"Yeah, gosh, Danny that wasn't nice! I was just talking about a moose!"

'_moose? what? I didn't have any thing to do with a moose..._'

Jazz hugged Danny again as she finally calmed down a bit both laughing at the incident.

"Do you need in her sweaty?" Maddie asked Danny.

"No..." He mumbled, following them down stairs.

"No, he just wanted to scare me to death! Why did you do that! The moose!"

Danny just blinked at her, he was about ready to say something when Maddie sighed. "Jazz. Come on lets get going, 'night Danny." Danny sighed and headed back to his room only to stop at the bottom of the steps, he turned and walked back. "What is it sweaty? You want a hug?"

Danny just walked up to his mom and hugged her then turned to Jazz and gave her another one. "I still cant believe you Danny!"  
"What moose?" He finally asked exasperated.

"Well mom was messing with moose and the hole time I was asking her questions and thinking about the Invader ZIM episode, you know? The room with the moose!"

Danny shook his head. "Jazz, some times I wonder-

"Don't you remember? The room with the moose? Invader ZIM?"  
"Yes! I remember... Jazz!" Danny laughed at his sister. "The moose... very scary..."

"Are you going back to bed?" Maddie asked.

Danny didn't even get his answer out as Jazz spoke for him. "Of cores he is mom! Its 4:30 in the morning! I wouldn't want to stay up! Oh look... I have to."

"Yeah... " Danny sighed as they opened the front door switching off the light. "Bye!" He called as it shut. '_later..._' With out any trouble he found his way to his bed and collapsed on it. He stair at the selling then glanced at the clock. 4:25 AM, it read. He sighed. Rolling over he tried to sleep, then he realized suddenly why he'd been in a bad mood the past few days... he didn't want to tell Jazz good bye... he rolled over trying to fall into sleep, but only glanced at the clock again. 4:27 AM. Groaning he rolled out of bed, and going ghost, he soared out sided, '_maybe I can fly it off_.' he tolled himself...

Tucker groaned rolling over as their was a tap at his window. Then there was another and he yawned then nearly hit his head on the wall when he realized he was two stories up. Rolling over he looked at the window and yelped when he saw two glowing green orbs looking back at him. "Danny?" He stood tired, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and walked across his cold wood floor. Quickly he opened the window as a sine of "Come on in." both knowing the boy out side could easily faze in through the wall. And that's pretty much what he did.

"Sorry Tucker!" Danny whispered loudly, returning human, Danny began to pace. "I didn't want to wake any one- but I couldn't sleep."

Tucker blinked tiredly thin a smug smile crossed his face as he finally realized what this was all about. Turning he found his computer chair and sat in it facing his best friend. "Danny, you know as well as I do what's up."

Danny gave him a confused, clueless, look, but denial was rushing underneath it. "What?"

"Come on- the passed few days you've been edgy. You've been in a bad mood- Sam and I haven't said any thing 'cause... well, we didn't know what to say- but then on the day Jazz leaves your up here in my room at 5 in the morning!"

Danny looked at him helplessly his mouth open as if to retort- then he looked away sighing in defeat. "Yeah... but we're really close Tucker and I miss her already..."

"I get that man, but its not like Jazz fell off the face of the earth, shell be back in a week."

"But for how long? She's going to collage Tucker!" Danny rubbed the back of his nick. "Witch means soon we will too... and I can't ignore the fact that you and Sam have a better chance than I do, and I don't want to holed you back! I don't want you to leave though either I - I -"

"Danny!" Tucker moaned. "It's to early to be worrying about the future!"

Danny's hand was griping the back of his nick. "Sorry, I'm just..."

"Worried. I get it." Tucker yawned. "It's okay to be- but could we worry later? I'm tired..."

Danny sighed, turning he closed the window, playing with the latch. "Your right... I'm sorry." He went ghost and Tucker watched as he fazed through the wall.

"Danny!" He said suddenly.

Danny's head popped back in looking around expectantly as if he thought there'd be a ghost. "What?"

"Sorry- best friends?" Tucker said, he didn't know why but he felt Danny needed a reminder.

The half ghost half human hybrid smiled. "Best friends for ever- all three- all four of us." He said leaving.

Tucker yawned and crawled back into bed. The hole time shaking his head. "Fenton's..." He mumbled to himself jokingly and slowly fell into a peaceful sleep of PDA's, stake, and girls that said 'yes'.

Danny sighed as he soared back to his house, he really needed to sleep, '_Tuckers right, I need to stop worrying so much_,' he chuckled. '_Best friends since the beginning..._ _where would I be without him and Sam?_'

**The End**

-------------------------------

**_Yeah... so maybe it isn't all complete but I'm just voicing my filling's here, my sisters going to collage soon too and... well yeah... I had thought about Danny going to Sam's but it didn't make since to me and I couldn't get them to act right... Danny and Tucker have been friends since they were in cribs, and as stated in "What You Want" They share every thing and I just fill like people ignore the true friendship Danny and Tucker have... some actually getting rid of Tucker all together... I just wanted to elaborate on it I guess... and the hole thing with the bathroom and the moose, was all based on an actual conversation. (I'm Danny!)_**

_**Well thank you for reading and please review!**_

_**GhostAnn**_


End file.
